


Lament for William Wallace

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Braveheart (1995)
Genre: Gen, Noble Death, Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-06-03
Updated: 1995-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan





	Lament for William Wallace

_And who shall come to lead us_   
_  As those who came before_   
_Like Bruce, MacBeth and Wallace_   
_  And Beorhnot on the shore?_

What heart is there in silence  
   Unless it honor serve  
What courage is in speaking  
   Without steel truth and nerve  
What hope is there in choosing  
   A course that will not swerve  
Except the soul's own knowing  
   Of why and what it serves?

_Refrain_

Oh who shall speak for Wallace  
   Who died a traitor's death  
And though pressed hard, 'twas 'Freedom'  
   Cried out with his last breath  
To Scotland was his fealty  
   To all her length and breadth  
Five hundred years is not enough  
   To forget that noble death

_Refrain_

Beneath the hills the Sleepers  
   Wait yet to hear the call  
To rise again to battle  
   Where the greatest foe shall fall  
Their names are old as sunlight  
   High Kings and Heroes all  
And in their ranks is Wallace  
   Who answered Scotland's call.

_Refrain_


End file.
